Déni et bottes de foin
by Maeli-chan
Summary: Manon essaie de construire sa vie intelligemment, entre études de logistique, boulot de serveuse et romances plus ou moins constructives. Suivre sa propre voie n'est pas toujours évident, surtout avec des amis comme Castiel et Rosalya aux avis bien tranchés et pas toujours très encourageants ; mais heureusement, on peut toujours compter sur Lysandre.
1. Partie 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_

Hormis le personnage principal, Manon, aucun des personnages présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartient ; ils sont partie intégrante du jeu Amour sucré.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le nez en l'air pour surplomber la foule du regard, j'essaie de distinguer la position des aiguilles de l'horloge à l'autre bout du bar. Une heure et demie. Plus que trente minutes. Les afterworks précédent la rentrée permettent de se faire plus de gras que d'habitude, mais sont aussi bien plus épuisants à gérer. Entre deux remplissages de pintes, je tente tant bien que mal de m'étirer pour atténuer quelques secondes mes douleurs dans le bas du dos. Vingt-cinq ans, et déjà tassée comme une vieille. Ça vaut bien le coup d'avoir un mode de vie sain si ça ne permet pas de rester huit heures debout sans sentir le besoin de se mettre en boule par terre.

La salle commence néanmoins à se vider, et les commandes s'espacent de plus en plus. Dehors, le patron est en train de prévenir les fêtards qu'on ne va pas tarder à fermer et qu'on arrête de servir à partir de maintenant. Je m'autorise à souffler bruyamment de soulagement et commence à ramasser les verres sales abandonnés sur les tables, histoire d'anticiper un peu le ménage pour pouvoir rentrer me coucher au plus vite. Des relents de bière, de mojito et de sueur mélangés me caressent délicatement les narines et je regrette un peu de ne pas être saoule pour ne plus être en capacité de les distinguer. Mais être indépendante implique de gagner ses deniers seule, et je ne suis pas si mal lotie avec ce boulot de barista : Greg, le patron, doit avoir à peine dix ans de plus que moi et est un chic type qui paie bien, et en plus j'ai des tarifs préférentiels quand je me retrouve de l'autre côté du bar pendant mes soirées off. Enfin, petit bonus, je finis par collecter un nombre assez conséquent de dossiers sur toutes mes connaissances de l'université, bien que je n'en fasse pas grand-chose en fin de compte, à part quand j'ai besoin de calmer quelqu'un qui commence à dépasser les bornes quand je suis en service.

Je suis en train de suspendre les verres à pied dans les tringles au-dessus du bar quand je remarque du coin de l'œil quelqu'un accoudé devant les tireuses, à ma gauche.

_« On ne sert plus, je suis désolée ! On va bientôt fermer. »_

J'annonce l'information machinalement, sans tourner la tête, et mon intervention ne reçoit pour réponse qu'un petit rire amusé. Encore un étudiant rond comme un cul de pelle… Me préparant pour une intervention plus ferme, j'abandonne mon rangement pour avancer vers ce pied de grue un peu bouché. Quand je réalise de qui il s'agit, je ne peux retenir un sourire.

_« - Oups. Excuse-moi, je t'avais pas reconnu. Tu étais là ce soir ? Je ne t'avais même pas vu._

_\- Normal, je viens seulement d'arriver. Je sors tout juste de la boxe, on a traîné un peu avec Kim. Tu veux bien faire une exception pour moi et m'accorder un verre d'eau ? »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, par comédie plus que par réel agacement, et actionne le robinet pour servir une pinte fraîche d'eau plate à l'étudiant aux faux airs d'ange blond qui me fait face.

_« - C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je te le fais même gratuit._

_Vous êtes trop bonne, Mademoiselle Saint-Just. »_

Je gagne un baisemain des plus distingués, auquel je réponds par une ébauche de révérence improvisée. L'assoiffé avale la moitié de son verre sans me lâcher du regard, puis penche la tête sur le côté avec un air de chaton quémandeur.

_« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »_

Ses prunelles noisettes pétillent de malice. Partagée entre la perspective d'un bon somme chez moi et celle d'une nuit plus courte mais plus… intéressante, je réfléchis un peu avant de répondre. Puis je me rappelle que je n'ai pas cours le lendemain, et que j'aurai tout le temps de rattraper mes heures de sommeil manquées dans la journée.

_« - Je termine dans dix minutes, et non, j'ai rien de prévu. En plus, je suis toute seule à l'appart jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Tu as une idée en tête ?_

_\- J'ai un peu de poulet au curry et de l'Aperol à la maison, si ça te tente. Et je n'ai pas encore touché à la nouvelle saison de Black Mirror._

_\- Menteur. J'ai regardé sur mon compte N-flix et c'est clairement pas moi qui ai regardé les deux premiers épisodes de la 4 ! »_

Nathaniel se marre. Quel baratineur celui-là. Qui aurait cru que le délégué un peu timide et doux comme un agneau de mes années lycée deviendrait un Dom Juan aussi culotté quelques années plus tard… Il avoue son méfait, et me fait remarquer qu'il n'a quand même pas tout visionné et que ça lui ferait plaisir de terminer la saison avec moi. Je fais à peine semblant de ronchonner deux minutes, puis accepte à condition de pouvoir utiliser sa douche avant de dîner. On ne refuse pas un curry et une bonne série. Ni les à-côtés implicites qui vont avec. J'accroche mon tablier noir derrière le comptoir, fait la bise à Greg, et m'engouffre dans la nuit à la suite de mon hôte du soir.

En rentrant chez moi en milieu de matinée, soit huit heures plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un épisode de série, et ai à peine avalé la moitié de l'assiette qui m'a été servie pour mon dîner tardif. En général, quand Nathaniel et moi finissons seuls chez lui, c'est que l'un ou l'autre a un besoin d'affection assez urgent : regarder l'autre manger devient alors une sorte de défi, durant lequel il faut se rendre plus désirable que l'assiette. Nul besoin de préciser que cette fois-ci, le voyou y a très bien réussi.

Je suis de bonne humeur. Je connais le blondinet depuis de longues années maintenant, mais au lycée, nous n'étions pas spécialement amis. Notre rapprochement s'est opéré un peu plus tard, en deuxième année de fac, après sa séparation avec son premier amour. La rupture ne lui avait pas fait de bien, et pour ce que j'en savais, il était assez isolé également côté famille, ne pouvant pas trop compter sur ses parents et étant plus un pilier pour l'équilibre de sa sœur que réciproquement. Ce désarroi avait fini par le guider régulièrement sur le chemin du bar, et petit à petit, comme je faisais souvent les fermetures en semaine, nous avions discuté. Il avait hésité à m'accorder sa confiance, préjugeant que l'on ne s'entendrait pas car nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes fréquentations au lycée. Puis, l'alcool et la récurrence des visites aidant, on avait fini par devenir plutôt complices. Assez pour terminer nos soirées au lit de temps en temps, comme cette nuit.

Cela me réjouit toujours, car notre relation n'est pas prise de tête pour un sou. Nathaniel est désormais réputé pour être un playboy à l'université – et ce n'est pas qu'une réputation, ce qui me permet de ne jamais craindre qu'il souhaite quelque chose de plus sérieux. Quant à moi, je n'ai aucune envie de cela non plus : tout ce que je demande, c'est du respect, et l'assurance de ne pas me sentir engagée. Etre avec quelqu'un, pour moi, cela implique un vrai coup de foudre. Une attirance chimique, une envie de tout partager, d'être meilleur ami et amant simultanément avec une personne. A notre âge, quel besoin avons-nous de vouloir tout officialiser, sous prétexte que la société veut à tout prix que l'on se case au plus vite ? Pouvoir attendre le prince charmant en recevant quand même un peu de tendresse de temps à autre, c'est tout de même plutôt agréable.

Je passe sous la douche et mets en pause mes réflexions métaphysiques sur les relations sociales. Ensuite, direction mon lit pour une petite sieste, puis il sera temps d'attaquer l'après-midi avec un bon en-cas et mes bouquins de logistique.

Driiiiing. Je gémis en essayant de boucher mes oreilles avec le casque de boucles blondes qui s'est déployé tout autour de mon visage. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore le voisin du dessous qui vient me demander de garder son gamin de quinze ans – il est assez grand pour se garder tout seul, bon sang. J'enfile un T-shirt et un short qui traînent dans le salon et réarrange rapidement ma tignasse avant d'ouvrir. En découvrant mon visiteur, un regain d'énergie m'électrise et je saute au cou de l'arrivant.

_« - Cass' ! Mais je pensais que tu ne devais revenir qu'en fin de semaine ! T'as pas tes clefs ? »_

Mon colocataire marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemble à une plainte – oups, j'avais encore laissé les clefs sur la porte – avant de me rendre mon étreinte, puis de me repousser gentiment.

_« - Manon lâche-moi, bon sang, on dirait que ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est pas vus, calmos !_

_\- C'est juste que je t'attendais pour ouvrir la bouteille de rhum cubain que mes parents m'ont rapportée de leurs vacances._

_\- Ah ok, dans ce cas c'est autre chose. On l'ouvre maintenant alors ? »_

Je fais mine de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête, sans succès puisqu'il me soulève par le bras et me dépose dix centimètres plus loin. Mon mètre soixante a parfois quelques désavantages. Mon meilleur ami disparaît rapidement sur la droite de l'appartement pour aller déposer ses bagages et sa guitare dans sa chambre, pendant que son dogue me fait une fête et manque de me déséquilibrer quand je sors deux verres pour trinquer à leur retour.

Le liquide exotique coule sur les glaçons au fond des verres, dégageant des arômes de café et de caramel. Un pur régal en prévision, bien qu'un peu raide après cinq heures de sommeil. Je rajoute un glaçon supplémentaire par verre pour noyer le poisson.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Castiel et moi sommes avachis dans le canapé, à trinquer et rattraper le temps perdu – c'est-à-dire deux semaines, pendant lesquelles il est parti en tournée avec son groupe de rock, qui connait un succès grandissant dans l'Hexagone. Je pose beaucoup de questions, et mon interlocuteur répond en jouant l'artiste blasé, alors que je sais à quel point il est fier de cette percée récente dans le monde de la musique.

Lui aussi, je le connais depuis le lycée. Il fait justement partie des fréquentations à cause desquelles Nathaniel ne me faisait pas confiance au départ. Ces deux-là se détestent cordialement depuis le bac à sable, pour des raisons relativement ridicules que j'ai arrêté de remettre sur le tapis à force de me faire envoyer paître par l'un comme par l'autre. A mon arrivée en ville, le guitariste et moi nous étions rapidement bien entendus – chose assez inespérée vu son caractère de cochon – parce que nous jouions dans le même club de basket et partagions la même passion pour certains groupes de musique et la consommation de nicotine dans les sous-sols du lycée. Après trois ans de secondaire, nous étions devenus très proches, et quand mes parents ont quitté la ville pour des raisons professionnelles, nous nous sommes mis en colocation, pour partager les frais, et parce que c'est plus sympa que de s'enfermer chacun de son côté entre quatre murs.

Mon partenaire de boisson aux cheveux rouges me remercie pour le rhum, et m'annonce que son groupe va donner un concert dans le bar où je travaille la semaine suivante. Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de le voir jouer en live. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je n'en ai que rarement eu l'occasion depuis que son groupe est en passe de devenir célèbre ; et là, en plus, j'aurai droit aux laissez-passer suprêmes réservés aux staffs. Du pur bonheur en prévision. Soudain, une idée encore plus enthousiasmante me traverse l'esprit.

_« - Je peux inviter Rosa et Lys' ? Et on se fait une soirée après, tous les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps ?_

_\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais incapable d'y avoir pensé de mon côté… Tête de pioche. J'ai demandé à Lys', mais il est pas dispo. Il a des galères de voiture, en ce moment, et pas mal de travail à la ferme. Et puis, tu sais bien que la foule, ça a jamais été trop son truc. Quant à la sorcière foldingue, tu t'arranges avec elle mais je vais pas pousser jusqu'à lui envoyer un carton d'invitation._

Je baisse les yeux, un peu déçue, ne relevant même pas le sarcasme de la seconde partie de la réponse. Lysandre et Rosalya sont nos deux acolytes de prédilection depuis qu'on se connait tous les deux. On forme une sorte de quatuor de meilleurs amis, même si Castiel trouve ça atrocement cucul la praline quand je nous présente de cette manière. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, nous étions inséparables et habitions tous les quatre en ville. Lysandre et Rosalya vivaient aussi ensemble, chez le grand-frère de Lysandre qui n'est autre que le copain de Rosalya – oui oui, on aime bien faire dans la simplicité chez nous.

Puis, suite à un drame familial, Lysandre a dû partir vivre dans la ferme que ses parents leur avaient léguée, à Leigh et lui. Maintenant, il nous faut faire deux heures de route pour aller lui rendre visite. Et je dois avouer qu'il me manque un peu. Lysandre est assez unique en son genre, comme un gentleman 2.0 qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie et qu'on n'ose pas trop approcher de peur qu'il ne s'évapore dans un halo angélique. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je ne lui ai d'ailleurs jamais connu de copine, alors que je ne peux concevoir que les candidates soient inexistantes. Mais je divague… Bref, je suis déçue qu'il ne soit pas disponible pour le concert. Réalisant cela, mon colocataire m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

_« Eh, de toute façon tu aurais pas vraiment pu profiter d'eux toute la soirée avec ton service. On ira le voir avant, au calme, et on passera une soirée à traire des biquettes tous les quatre ensemble si ça te fait plaisir. »_

Je hausse les sourcils d'un air sceptique, avant de l'insulter cordialement.

_« - Andouille. Si Lys' savait que tu te fous de lui comme ça…_

_\- Shhht fillette. Tu ne veux pas avoir à affronter ma colère. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je me prépare pour la répé' de ce soir bientôt. Passer sous la douche, ranger un peu mon foutoir, au moins. »_

Il se lève, me fait remarquer que je ne ressemble à rien avec ce vieux T-shirt des Guns N' Roses et que d'ailleurs je serais bien sympa de lui rendre parce que c'est le sien, puis s'engouffre dans l'antre qui lui sert de chambre et qui aurait bien besoin d'un coup de balai après deux semaines d'accumulation de poussière. Je crois qu'il est temps d'entamer la seconde partie de ma sieste, histoire d'être un minimum productive cet après-midi. Je me focalise sur ma soirée de la veille et sur le concert pour me recoucher de bonne humeur, essayant d'oublier qu'il manquera un élément clé à cette soirée pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

Je passe la semaine qui nous sépare du concert à bosser comme une dingue, entre les heures sup' au bar, et le démarrage des cours. J'ai toujours été une élève très sérieuse, trait de personnalité dont Castiel se moque assez régulièrement quand il me voit enterrée sous mes fiches sur la table basse de notre salon. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à m'étaler un peu, et que le petit support en verre est vite jonché de papier cartonné et de surligneurs et stylos en tous genres, de même que le sol adjacent sur la moitié de la surface de la pièce.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentre encore de répétition à pas d'heure, et que je me suis assoupie sur mes cours de gestion des stocks, il me réveille avec le cul d'une canette d'eau pétillante glacée dans le cou.

_« - Raaaah ! Cass', merde ! »_

Le rouquin ricane et s'assoit dans le canapé avant de me tendre une seconde canette, que je décline – les bulles au réveil, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée.

_« - Mieux que toi, je pense. Bon sang, Manon, je sais que t'es pas moche, et pourtant, là, j'aurais du mal à te défendre. Et t'as encore piqué mes fringues ! Ce jogging, c'est le mien ! »_

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue de combat spécial confort : en effet, le débardeur du festival d'été qui laisse à moitié voir mes sous-vêtements et le jogging noir dix fois trop large pour moi ne sont pas des plus élégants, surtout associés à mes cheveux remontés en choucroute sur mon crâne et mes grosses lunettes un peu démodées. Rosalya, qui a toujours été passionnée de style, en tomberait raide morte de honte. Je hausse les épaules.

_« - Je vais quand même pas sortir le rouge à lèvres et la robe de cocktail pour plancher sur mes cours. Et encore moins pour toi. »_

Je conclus ma tirade par un tirage de langue des plus matures à l'attention de ce malotru qui me tient lieu de meilleur ami. Il m'assomme d'un coup de coussin.

_« - En tout cas, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver un mec. »_

Vexée, même si je sais qu'il dit ça dans le seul et unique but de me faire enrager, j'appuie là où ça fait mal.

_« - Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'un mec ? Personne ne m'a tapé dans l'œil sur le campus, et de toute façon, si j'ai envie de câlins, je sais qui appeler. »_

Touché. Les yeux de Castiel sortent de ses orbites ; il me demande si je n'ai quand même pas remis ça avec ce « crétin fini de délégué de ses deux ». Et quand je confirme sa crainte d'un air amusé, il fait mine d'enfoncer deux doigts dans sa gorge pour me signifier son profond dégoût – enfin, dans sa bouche, ça donnerait plutôt quelque chose comme « ça me donne la gerbe tes plans foireux », tout en classe et en finesse. Il se calme pourtant plus vite que je ne l'aurai supposé.

_« Franchement, je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. Si c'est juste une histoire de fesses, tu peux trouver quinze autres mecs plus beaux sur le campus. Et si tu as envie de te caser, tu peux trouver quinze autres mecs qui te méritent beaucoup plus. »_

Je lui explique que ce n'est pas une histoire de sentiments, ni de fesses, mais un peu entre les deux. Un plan tendresse, en quelque sorte. Pas d'engagement, mais pas d'absence d'affection pour autant. Je sens que je compte pour Nath, ça me fait du bien, c'est réciproque, mais je me fiche qu'il aille voir ailleurs, et je suis libre d'agir comme bon me semble, disponible à tout moment si je rencontre l'amour de ma vie au coin d'une rue. Castiel hausse un sourcil, comme à chaque fois qu'une de mes conceptions de la vie le rend sceptique.

_« N'empêche que tu ne vas jamais voir ailleurs. Et que vu ton emploi du temps, on croirait que tu fais tout pour ne jamais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes à moins d'y être obligée. Et je ne considère pas tous les débiles qui viennent t'accoster au bar comme de nouvelles personnes, bien sûr. La plupart ne s'en souvienne pas le lendemain, et de toute façon on ne peut pas parler de conversations construites. »_

Je reste coite quelques secondes qui paraissent en durer des centaines. Une partie de moi se dit qu'il a raison, et l'autre nie catégoriquement. Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir ce soir. C'est angoissant, de se dire que je pourrais ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un qui me convienne. Mais c'est tout aussi terrifiant de me dire que je vieillis, et qu'il faudrait peut-être que je songe à quelque chose de sérieux. Une relation officielle, ça implique des responsabilités, la possibilité de décevoir la personne avec laquelle on est, d'être rejetée un jour, d'exposer ses sentiments sans que ça ne soit réciproque… Au moins, notre système, à Nath' et moi, est fondé sur le respect mutuel et sur l'absence de surprises. On n'attend rien l'un de l'autre en dehors d'une amitié classique, et de quelques câlins quand l'envie réciproque nous en prend. C'est plus difficile d'être déçue, ou blessée, de cette façon, qu'en cherchant à dénicher le grand amour.

Mais je ne dis pas tout ça à Castiel. Ce n'est pas si simple à énoncer à voix haute. Je me contente d'un « _Ta bouche_ » et lui propose de jouer un peu avant d'aller dormir pour de bon. J'ai une vie heureuse, et je n'ai pas de raisons de me plaindre.

La soirée se termine sur Fortnixe, et Castiel me bat. En même temps, je m'endors à moitié sur l'ordi. Je gagne le droit de faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il passe à la douche en premier. J'aurai ma revanche un de ces jours.


	2. Partie 2

**SUITE**

Trois jours avant le concert, je suis réveillée par un message de Rosalya bien trop matinal pour être acceptable. Elle me rappelle notre projet d'aller rendre une petite visite à notre fermier préféré… et propose un départ dans la demi-heure qui suit. Nous avions initialement convenu de quitter la ville à dix heures, mais après tout, pourquoi pas si ça l'arrange. Le râle qui résonne dans l'appartement m'apprend que mon colocataire a reçu le même SMS et s'en accommode un peu moins bien.

On se retrouve tous les deux dans le salon-cuisine, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… Puis à éclater de rire. Il a encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, et j'ai mis mon T-shirt sur l'envers. Je nous sers deux thés fumants pour nous extirper de notre torpeur. Quand la tornade qui nous tient lieu d'amie toque à la porte de l'appartement, nous sommes miraculeusement prêts.

Pimpante comme pour se rendre à un défilé, elle nous plante à chacun une bise sur la joue et nous félicite pour notre ponctualité inhabituelle, ce qui ne manque pas de faire réagir Castiel. Ces deux-là passent leur temps à s'envoyer des piques. Afin de désamorcer le flot de mauvaise humeur que je sens resurgir chez mon colocataire, je pousse tout le monde dehors. Maintenant qu'on est tous les trois opérationnels, autant ne pas perdre de temps et foncer rejoindre Lysandre le plus tôt possible. On arrivera peut-être même à une heure convenable pour lui proposer un petit-déjeuner.

Au volant de sa berline noire, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, mon amie me semble toute droite sortie d'un film d'espionnage. Je lui demande comment elle a pu persuader son père de lui prêter son véhicule-joyau, ce à quoi elle répond par un clin d'œil par-dessus ses verres teintés.

_« - T'inquiète Manon d'amour, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! »_

Je pouffe. Le retour d'Irlande de Monsieur Mac Gowan risque d'être électrique si notre conductrice oublie ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux blancs si reconnaissables sur le siège conducteur.

Nous roulons de bon pas et la voie est déserte, la destination et l'heure de départ aidant. Il n'est même pas neuf heures et demie lorsque les roues crissent sur les gravillons de l'allée qui mène au corps de ferme.

La bâtisse est superbe, et à chaque fois que nous y venons, je me dis que c'est pour moi la représentation parfaite de la sérénité. Le bâtiment en U de pierres ocre et de tuiles rouges est éclairé par le soleil levant, et il flotte dans l'air ambiant une odeur fraîche de paille séchée et d'herbe coupée qui donne l'illusoire impression d'avoir soudain de tous nouveaux poumons.

Castiel lutte pour empêcher son dogue, que nous avons emmené, de courir se jeter contre la grille du poulailler. Les aboiements joyeux du gros molosse brun attirent l'attention de l'hôte des lieux, qui sort soudain de l'étable située dans le côté droit du U.

_« Manon ? Castiel ? Rosa ? Je ne vous attendais que dans une heure ou deux… Mais j'ai dû me tromper, je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main sur le papier où j'avais noté ce dont on avait convenu, à vrai dire. »_

Rosalya saute au cou du dernier membre du Scooby-gang et lui annonce qu'on avait bien trop hâte de le voir pour patienter deux heures de plus. Quand elle daigne enfin le libérer pour aller chercher dans le coffre de la berline les viennoiseries que l'on a rapportées, Lysandre s'avance vers nous avec son éternel sourire discret. Il serre la main de Castiel, et pose sa main sur ma nuque le temps de m'embrasser sur la joue gauche. Je suis toujours fascinée par cette douce et lente souplesse avec laquelle il fait les choses. Il nous invite à entrer dans la maison, où la cuisine aux petits carreaux bordeaux et blancs n'attend plus que nous pour entamer un brunch du feu de Dieu : œufs frais, légumes du potager, lait de ferme… Avec nos compléments sortis tout droit de la boulangerie, si l'on ne repart pas de là en roulant, ce sera un miracle.

La journée passe à une vitesse folle. A chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre ici, j'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps. Castiel fait part de ses dernières réussites à Lys' au sujet de son groupe, de sa rencontre récente avec une fan avec qui ça devient un peu plus sérieux qu'une simple aventure ; Rosalya de sa conversation avec une psychologue passionnante chez qui elle espère faire un stage aux vacances de la Toussaint, et de leurs projets de week-ends avec Leigh pour fêter leurs cinq ans ensemble. Lysandre écoute, sans leur couper la parole, et en posant de temps en temps des questions qui montrent qu'il assimile avec attention tout ce qui se dit dans la cuisine et y attache de l'importance.

Je me surprends à le dévisager en silence, à l'abri de la conversation qui n'attire pas l'attention sur moi. Je me fais la réflexion qu'il a les traits fins, que ses cheveux sont devenus encore plus blancs qu'avant – sûrement à cause de l'exposition permanente au soleil, qu'il a bronzé, et qu'en revanche ses iris dépareillés – l'un doré, l'autre émeraude – n'ont pas changé d'un pouce et sont toujours aussi fascinants.

_« - Manon ? Tu reveux des œufs peut-être ?_

_\- Hein ? Euh… Non merci c'est gentil ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, désolée. »_

Oups. Grillée. Castiel profite de l'occasion pour amener sur le tapis notre récent sujet de discorde.

_« Elle devait sûrement penser au rebelle en plastoc… »_

Je lui lance un regard assassin. Il sait pertinemment que Rosalya va se jeter sur l'opportunité qu'il vient de créer pour se lancer dans un nouveau plaidoyer sur ma gestion des relations amoureuses. Et un _« ce n'est pas possible que tu n'aies JAMAIS rencontré quelqu'un qui te fasse craquer_ » par ci, puis un « _tu devrais au moins laisser leur chance à certains, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne te faisais jamais approcher_ » par là… Je lève les yeux au ciel et simule une surdité temporaire. Quand Lysandre réussit à la faire changer de sujet en revenant sur la nouvelle rencontre de Cass, je lui jette mentalement des fleurs. Mon sauveur.

Plus tard, pendant que notre psychologue en herbe se ressource sur un transat', et que Castiel joue avec son chien, notre hôte et moi nous attaquons à la vaisselle du festin. Ses longs doigts fins occupés à frotter nos assiettes, sans me regarder, il me demande soudain si tout va bien.

_« - Hein ? Bien sûr que tout va bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

_\- J'ai simplement cru que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise tout à l'heure. Quand Castiel a parlé de Nathaniel._

_\- Ah, ça… C'est juste que… C'est leur grand disque rayé en ce moment, à lui et Rosa. J'ai l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard dépravé du groupe, à force. Celui qui ne veut pas se caser, et qui fricote avec des gens peu fréquentables en dehors des liens sacrés du couple officiel… »_

J'ai imité la voix d'une vieille mégère pour débiter ma tirade, ce qui a l'air d'amuser mon camarade de corvée. Je lui envoie quelques gouttes d'eau sur le torse.

_« Hé, interdit de se moquer ! Tu n'approuves pas, toi non plus, c'est ça ? »_

Lys' tourne son visage vers moi d'un air étonné.

_« Absolument pas. Si ce train de vie te convient, tu es bien libre de faire ce qui te plait, tant que tu ne prends pas de risques pour ta santé. Ça me semble bien plus judicieux que de vouloir correspondre à tout prix à un idéal social, au risque de te sentir mal. »_

Cet homme est un trésor d'ouverture d'esprit. Après toutes ces années, j'en suis toujours positivement émerveillée. Je hoche la tête, satisfaite de la conclusion de notre discussion. Puis mon esprit recommence à divaguer : j'imagine un instant ce que ce serait, d'être en couple avec Lysandre. Sous de nombreux aspects, il a tout de même sacrément le profil de l'homme idéal. Et avec ça, il devient de plus en plus séduisant avec les années. Je me demande soudain s'il a déjà… Merde. Enfin Manon, qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est de Lysandre dont il s'agit ! Un de tes amis les plus proches ! C'est péché !

_« - Tout va bien Manon ? Tu es toute rouge tout à coup. Ce sont les vapeurs d'eau de vaisselle ?_

_\- Euh non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je dois juste avoir perdu l'habitude des intérieurs non climatisés, comme je passe ma vie à la BU en ce moment… »_

Quelle quiche. Heureusement pour moi que nos deux acolytes de la police des mœurs ne sont pas là pour analyser la scène… Rosalya aurait senti l'entourloupe à des kilomètres. Mais Lysandre n'est pas de ce genre-là, et nous terminons la vaisselle en reprenant une conversation tout à fait basique sur sa vie actuelle à la ferme.

Quand nous repartons en fin d'après-midi, après une dizaine de parties de cartes, je me sens un peu nostalgique. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir revoir Lys' dans quelques jours au concert.

Le soir du concert arrive enfin. Et rien ne se passe comme prévu. Rosalya se met une caisse monumentale – due à la fatigue et à la pression qu'elle se met pour ses études, je le sais bien, mais je me retrouve à faire un aller-retour à l'appartement avec l'accord de Greg pour la déposer dans mon lit. Je l'installe en PLS et vérifie qu'elle dort paisiblement avant de retourner servir des pintes en continu. Heureusement qu'on est quatre en service ce soir, parce que les groupies de Crowstorm, le groupe de Castiel, forment une véritable armée, et le bar est plus blindé que jamais. La musique est top, et je suis en extase devant les progrès qu'a faits mon colocataire depuis le lycée, où il jouait dans une cave accompagné de la voix de Lysandre. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, de fierté, après le concert, mais impossible de l'approcher à cause de toutes les dindes qui tournent autour de lui. Il me plante une bise sur le front quand il passe se chercher une pinte, et me fait signe qu'on discutera plus tard. Ça n'a rien de dramatique, mais je suis un peu vexée. Je m'étais imaginée la soirée dans un rôle un peu plus VIP.

Cependant, le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Alors que le bar commence à se vider, je vois, assise sur le bord du trottoir, la sœur de Nathaniel, un beau brin de fille blonde aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bouclés – comme moi mais en plus grande et mieux foutue, à croire que c'est génétique chez eux. Je m'approche et la soutient, rapidement rejointe par Nathaniel – que je n'ai pas vu de la soirée – qui m'aide à l'asseoir sur une chaise. Une autre fille se rapproche de nous, dont le visage me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais à laquelle je ne prête pas trop attention. Je vais chercher une couverture pour couvrir les épaules d'Ambre – parce qu'en plus d'être une bombe, la sœur de Nath' a un prénom de pierre précieuse. Et quand je reviens, je vois Nath' s'éloigner avec sa sœur et l'inconnue. Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être prévenue… Je retourne en service, de plus en plus assommée par cette soirée si bien commencée qui dérape depuis une heure.

Plus tard, je vois Nath' et la jeune fille revenir au bar sans Ambre. Je profite d'une tournée de pintes à aller servir à table, maintenant que le bar s'est désempli, pour rejoindre le blondinet et m'enquérir de la santé de sa sœur. Grave erreur : il m'envoie rapidement sur les roses avec deux ou trois politesses, et fait presque mine de ne pas me connaitre, ce mufle ! Je vois son accompagnatrice qui me fixe d'un regard interrogateur. En m'éloignant de leur table, j'entends l'ancien délégué sortir une disquette de drague carrément abusée. Et là, je me rappelle. Si la tête de cette étudiante me dit quelque chose, c'est parce que c'est l'ex de Nath. Lynn, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle avait quitté le campus il y a deux ans, mais visiblement la revoilà. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce gros débile se permettre de m'envoyer bouler pour bien se faire voir d'elle, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était elle qui l'a laissé tomber, et moi qui était là pour le soutenir quand presque tous les anciens du lycée ont coupé les ponts avec lui. Une fois que cette soirée pourrie prendra fin, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui demander une explication.

Sauf que les explications viennent à moi sans que je les demande. Un peu bourré, voire même carrément rond, le blondinet vient me voir en fin de service. Lynn semble être rentrée chez elle.

_« Manon… T'étais obligée de te pointer quand j'étais occupé ? »_

Ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher.

_\- Euh, Nath', t'es sérieux là ? Ta sœur fait un malaise devant le bar pendant que je suis en service, je viens prendre de ses nouvelles, et toi tu me prends la tête parce que je l'ai fait pendant que t'étais en train de chiner ? T'es en train de m'engueuler parce que je me suis inquiétée pour Ambre ?_

_\- Non… Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien… Mais écoute, Lynn est de retour sur le campus cette année et… Enfin, on s'est revus plusieurs fois cette semaine, et je sais que si je veux essayer de la récupérer, il faut qu'elle soit persuadée qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle qui a compté pour moi tout ce temps… Je préférerais qu'elle soit pas trop au courant pour nous deux. Désolé, j'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt._

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné, sans me regarder en face. Je hausse les sourcils en essayant d'écarquiller mes yeux au maximum pour lutter contre l'humidité dont ils sont en train de se charger. Je suis fatiguée, je n'en peux plus de cette soirée, il ne manquait plus qu'une discussion désastreuse de ce genre pour clore le tout en beauté. Je souffle un bon coup et vide mon sac.

_« T'as plusieurs façons d'envisager la chose. Comme me dire calmement qu'à partir de maintenant, on pourrait juste rester amis, et ne plus coucher ensemble. Je suis pas stupide, je comprendrai. Mais là, en gros, je crois comprendre que tu préférerais carrément me sortir de ta vie, complètement, juste parce que tu as revu ton ex depuis une semaine et qu'il pourrait peut-être se repasser quelque chose ? Déjà, j'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles retenter le coup alors qu'elle t'a jeté, mais en plus, si comme tu le dis, elle s'imagine être la seule fille importante de ta vie, et que tu la confortes là-dedans, elle est carrément neuneu, et toi carrément hypocrite. »_

Je m'arrête, blessée par mes propres mots, quand je réalise que c'est bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Je le connaissais peu à l'époque de sa relation avec Lynn, et je réalise donc seulement maintenant à quel point elle a le pouvoir de le rendre stupide. Qu'il se débrouille avec ses âneries. Ce n'est pas moi qui le ramasserait à la petite cuillère cette fois-ci quand il se retrouvera seul parce qu'elle se casera avec un bel étudiant plus sérieux et moins lunatique que lui, ou qu'elle deviendra, comme la moitié du campus, une fan maladive de Castiel.

Il marmonne un minable « _encore désolé_ » avant de quitter le bar pour de bon. Je termine la soirée comme un légume, et une fois dans mon lit, dos à Rosalya qui dort comme un loir, je me sens atrocement seule. Enfin à l'abri des regards, je ferme ces yeux qui me piquent et pleure un peu avant de m'endormir. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Nathaniel, mais se faire jeter comme ça, c'est quand même sacrément douloureux. Et moi qui pensais m'éviter tous ces tracas en ne sortant avec personne. Je ne sais pas, de l'amertume de sentir que j'ai eu tort, ou de la tristesse de me sentir abandonnée, ce qui me fait pleurer le plus.


	3. Partie 3

**SUITE ET FIN**

Le lendemain, je me réveille seule sous mes draps : j'ai dormi d'un sommeil si profond que je n'ai pas senti Rosalya se lever. Les yeux encore clos, je tâtonne au-dessus de ma tête de lit pour atteindre l'interrupteur du velux. Je sens un rayon de soleil venir me réchauffer le visage, et dégourdit petit à petit mes paupières gonflées. Il fallait s'y attendre : après les larmes de cette nuit, je ressemble à une taupe.  
Je pose les pieds en dehors du matelas et me sens un peu vide. Non pas parce que j'ai oublié de manger en rentrant – même si ça n'aide pas à se sentir en forme, mais parce que je n'ai jamais bien encaissé les conflits, ni la solitude. Or, à de nombreux égards, le concert d'hier m'a fait faire face plusieurs fois à ces deux fléaux.

Pensant être seule à l'appartement, je ne prends même pas la peine d'arranger ma tignasse d'épis de blés en berne pour avancer au radar jusqu'à la cuisine. Grave erreur, car j'ai à peine posé un pied sur notre hideux carrelage blanc que Rosalya m'accueille d'un « _coucou_ » aux décibels agressifs. Puis, voyant mon absence de réaction :

_« Oh bah mince Manon d'amour, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ces yeux ? »_

Je fais mine de jeter quelque chose derrière mon épaule, pour signifier que ça n'a pas d'importance, mais la psychologue en devenir ne lâche pas si facilement l'affaire. Alors que je végète sur le canapé, incapable de décider si j'ai envie d'un thé vert ou noir, ou même simplement d'aller me recoucher, elle vient s'asseoir lentement à mes côtés et me passe un bras autour de l'épaule.

_« C'est à cause de Nathaniel ? »_

L'étonnement me sort un peu de ma torpeur. Comment peut-elle être au courant alors qu'elle dormait déjà depuis des heures au moment de l'incident ? Les iris dorés de mon amie me sondent et devinent ma question sans que j'aie à articuler quoi que ce soit.

« _J'ai croisé Castiel tout à l'heure, il est juste passé prendre une douche avant de sortir faire des courses. Je crois qu'il voulait qu'on déjeune tous les trois, pour fêter son succès d'hier. Il m'a dit t'avoir vu te prendre la tête avec Nath' hier soir. Je te connais, Manon, tu ne te disputes pour ainsi dire jamais avec les gens… Nathaniel t'a fait une crasse, c'est ça ? »_

Emue par la douceur de Rosalya, je me jette dans ses bras à la recherche d'un petit réconfort. Son parfum ambré m'apaise un peu, et je trouve le courage de tout lui déballer. Le retour de Lynn, Nathaniel qui oublie l'existence du respect, et même les groupies de Castiel qui ont été désagréables au bar pendant toute la soirée quand elles ont cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Tournicotant une mèche de ses cheveux d'ivoire entre ses doigts, Rosalya m'écoute sans broncher, placide. Puis, je le vois à son air concentré, elle prend le temps de réfléchir, me sert une tasse de thé, et se décide à me faire part de son diagnostic.

_« Manon, ça ne me surprend pas beaucoup, mais là, le doute n'est plus permis : Nathaniel est un parfait crétin. Je sais que c'est blessant de se sentir jetée, peu importe le fait que vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, mais là, il faut te dire que c'est pour le meilleur. Ce garçon est toxique ! Une fois le choc passé, tu verras bien que tu n'es pas seule, et que ce n'est pas plus mal de ne plus prendre le risque de chopper une MST tous les mois. Qu'il aille se casser les dents à la reconquête de Lynn, on s'en tape. En plus, toi et moi savons très bien à quel point cette fille peut être naïve et autocentrée, ça va lui faire un choc après avoir côtoyé pendant des années des nanas comme toi, qui ne lui prennent jamais la tête. »_

Je pouffe malgré moi. Rosalya tire un portrait un peu exagéré de cette pauvre Lynn qui n'a rien demandé à personne, mais je dois admettre que ça me fait un bien fou. Nous finissons par changer de sujet et rire de son ivresse de la veille. Quand Castiel revient des courses, l'ambiance est au beau fixe. Je sais qu'il sait, mais il a la délicatesse de ne pas remettre le sujet de mes yeux bouffis sur le tapis – à moins que ce ne soit de la flemme.

Bien entourée, et le ventre plein de steak haché et de pommes de terre sautées, je me sens revigorée et entreprend dès l'après-midi de changer le mot de passe de mon compte N-flix. Pan, dans tes dents, Nath'.

Les deux semaines qui suivent s'écoulent sans péripéties particulières. Je croise Nathaniel à la salle de sport, encore en pleine discussion avec son ex. Il fait mine de ne pas me voir, ce qui signe en ce qui me concerne la fin d'un pardon possible. Rosalya et Castiel – qui ne s'est en fin de compte pas gêné pour traiter le blondinet de tous les noms devant moi une fois mon énergie retrouvée – ont raison : notre relation avait fait son temps, et je n'avais plus rien à en tirer.

Alors que je suis assise à la table d'un café, un latte au macha et le nez dans _Alias Grace_ de Margaret Attwood, je me demande s'ils n'avaient pas aussi raison à propos d'autre chose. Me servais-je de Nathaniel comme excuse, pour ne pas me sentir obligée de m'ouvrir à des possibilités plus sérieuses ailleurs ? Comme pour m'éviter une exposition plus engageante, plus sincère vis-à-vis de quelqu'un ?

Depuis une semaine, Rosalya a décrété que j'avais eu le temps de faire mon deuil, et qu'elle pouvait raisonnablement commencer à me harceler pour que je chercher à « rencontrer » de nouvelles personnes. Les fameux « dates » popularisés par Tindeur. Le concept ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais… En un sens, et je ne peux la contredire sur ce point, je ne peux pas me faire un avis définitif sur le procédé avant de l'avoir testé.

En soupirant moi-même de ce que je m'apprête à faire, je plonge la main dans mon sac et dégaine l'accessoire ultime des relations sociales actuelles : mon smartphone. Après une courte navigation sur le catalogue d'applications de rencontre, je décide d'installer celle qui permet de matcher avec des gens que l'on a croisés dans la journée. Et quitte à ne pas faire les choses à moitié, je sélectionne d'un coup tous les garçons que l'on me propose au bout de dix minutes. De toute façon, je songe, à tous les coups, aucun d'entre eux ne répondra : je n'ai mis qu'une seule photo et elle laisse à désirer.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec mon latte quand une notification s'affiche sur mon écran pour annoncer un match. Qui n'est autre qu'avec le serveur qui m'a apporté ma boisson une petite demi-heure plus tôt.

Un peu gênée, et prise de court parce que je n'imaginais pas avoir à affronter l'épreuve tant redoutée si rapidement, je fais mine de me replonger dans mon bouquin le temps de retrouver une contenance. On est en milieu d'après-midi, et, bénis soient les dieux du campus, la plupart des étudiants sont en cours à cette heure-ci, je suis donc seule en terrasse.

Le serveur, Hyun d'après son profil, revient vers moi pour me demander avec un sourire lui aussi un peu gêné si j'ai terminé ma boisson. Essayant de me détendre un peu, je lui tends le verre vide, et lui demande si cela fait longtemps qu'il travaille ici, car je ne me souviens pas l'y avoir déjà vu alors que j'habite depuis longtemps dans le coin. Il m'explique que ça fait pourtant un moment qu'il est employé au café, mais qu'il est plus souvent en service le matin – moments où je suis plutôt chez moi, à la bibliothèque universitaire, ou en cours, ce qui élucide le mystère.

Il saute sur l'occasion pour relancer la conversation sur moi, et me demande si je suis bien serveuse moi-même, car il lui semble m'avoir déjà vue derrière un comptoir. Finalement, nous discutons quelques minutes sans aucun malaise, et en me déposant l'addition, il joint son numéro inscrit sur une serviette en papier et me propose d'aller boire un verre dans les prochains jours.

Quatre jours plus tard, Hyun et moi n'avons toujours pas trinqué ensemble, mais en revanche, nous avons assisté à un match de basket universitaire. C'était ma proposition, peut-être parce qu'un tête-à-tête trop franc dès le départ m'angoissait un peu, et qu'étant une ancienne joueuse de basket, je me sentais plus à l'aise de le revoir en terrain connu.

Les Red Falcons, notre campus, ont remporté la partie, et l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Hyun m'a beaucoup questionnée sur les règles du basket, auxquelles il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, et m'a aussi un peu parlé d'informatique, sa spécialité académique. Je l'ai trouvé très intéressant, et ai appris quelques petites choses sur le data mining qui pourront probablement m'être utiles en logistique.

Seulement… Je ne ressens aucune attirance pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas mignon : le type coréen beau gosse, pas trop petit, peau sans défauts, soigné… Mais quand il m'a fait la bise, aucun frisson. Le néant total. Pour ne pas lui faire perdre son temps, je lui ai dit que je ne cherchais pas vraiment à me mettre avec quelqu'un, en fin de compte… Ce à quoi il a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, qu'il comprenait, et que cela lui convenait si nous restions « bon amis ». Le compromis me convient, puisque nous serons probablement amenés à nous recroiser sur le campus. Cependant, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à mon point de départ. Aaaall byyyy myseeeelf, comme dit la chanson…

Arrive le week-end : je ne suis pas sortie depuis le match, à part pour aller travailler. J'ai proposé à Rosa de faire les magasins cet après-midi, activité à laquelle elle ne saurait dire non sous aucun prétexte, mais malheureusement des cousins de Leigh et Lysandre sont de passage pour quelques jours, et elle se doit de leur faire visiter la ville. Castiel et son groupe sont partis pour le week-end, pour un show à la capitale. Typiquement le genre de moments où j'aurai appelé Nathaniel pour passer le temps, mais là, je vais devoir me résoudre à geeker sur des otomes… Pour une fois que j'étais en avance sur mes fiches et mes devoirs universitaires, ça me chagrine un peu. Je me sens de nouveau seule.

Je coupe quelques rondelles de concombre, courgettes et ouvre un sachet de mozzarella, bien décidée à déjeuner sainement pour compenser ma future absence de sport du week-end. Je viens seulement de m'affaler dans le sofa et de poser mes pieds sur la table basse, quand la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Je décroche machinalement, persuadée qu'il s'agit soit de ma mère, soit de mon patron.

_« - Manon ? Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_\- Lysandre ? Euh non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Tout va bien ?_

_\- Je me porte bien, je te remercie. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Castiel et Rosalya, mais je voulais vous proposer à tous les trois de venir passer le weekend à la maison si ça vous tentait. Je suis moins occupé qu'en début de mois, et le temps promet d'être radieux, on pourrait même aller se baigner au lac. »_

C'est stupide de ma part, mais le fait que je sois la dernière à avoir été appelée me rend un peu triste. Fichu blues chronique, il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse. Je lui réponds d'une voix aussi enjouée que possible que nos deux acolytes préférés ont des plannings assez chargés ce weekend, et qu'on pourrait peut-être remettre ça à la semaine suivante si c'est envisageable pour lui. Cependant, je ne dois pas être très convaincante, car la voix grave et douce de Lys' se teinte de sollicitude à l'autre bout du fil.

_« - Tout va bien Manon ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette._

_\- Oh, rien de bien grave, t'en fais pas Lys'. Un petit coup de mou passager._

_\- D'accord… Va pour reporter notre réunion de famille à la semaine prochaine. Cela étant dit, tu voudrais venir aussi ce weekend, toi ? L'air de la campagne pourrait te changer les idées, et je peux passer te chercher à la gare la plus proche si tu n'as pas de voiture._

_\- Oh Lys', c'est super gentil mais je vais pas te déranger en débarquant chez toi deux weekends de suite quand même…_

_\- Manon, tu ne me déranges jamais. Et je serais ravi d'avoir une acolyte pour profiter du lac aujourd'hui. »_

J'hésite, sans trop de raison tangible. En fait, Lysandre et moi n'avons jamais passé autant de temps seuls tous les deux. Je réalise que ça me trouble un peu, puis me réprimande mentalement : il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi tout le temps !

_« - C'est d'accord ! Je prends le prochain train, je t'enverrai par texto mon heure d'arrivée. Merci beaucoup Lys' !_

_\- C'est un plaisir. A tout à l'heure Manon. »_

Je raccroche, file rassembler quelques vêtements et ma trousse de toilette dans un sac, cours à la gare. Trois heures plus tard, mon chauffeur en chemise de coton blanc et pantalon de velours côtelé beige me récupère dans une gare au fin fond de la campagne française. Contente de le voir, et finalement pas mal à l'aise pour un sou, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue droite et lui fais remarquer qu'il n'y a vraiment que lui pour porter des pantalons de vieux fermier et avoir l'air très élégant malgré tout. Il ne nous faut pas plus de quinze minutes pour atteindre la ferme, pendant lesquelles nous discutons principalement de nos lectures respectives du moment.

La vue de la bâtisse maintenant familière achève de me donner du baume au cœur : c'est à peine si je me rappelle de la raison pour laquelle j'étais si mélancolique dans la matinée. J'aide un peu mon hôte à nettoyer les pièces habitables et m'amuse à courir après les poules pendant que je les nourris – eh bien quoi, il n'y a pas de mal à garder son âme d'enfant, non ?

En fin d'après-midi, lessivée, je me jette sur une botte de foin dans l'étable et relâche mes muscles en humant la paille sèche. L'odeur de la vache ne m'importune même pas, tant j'ai profité de cette journée. Je vois Lysandre me chercher depuis l'entrée de l'édifice, et lui fais un grand signe de la main.

Mon matelas improvisé semble l'amuser, et il traverse l'étable pour venir s'allonger à côté de moi. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il me demande si je me sens mieux, et si je veux discuter un peu de ce qui me tracassait. Cette fois-ci, je n'hésite plus à me confier à lui.

Je lui raconte Nathaniel, le date infructueux avec Hyun, mes élucubrations sur la peur de l'engagement, le manque de confiance en moi pour susciter l'amour chez quelqu'un, manque de confiance qui selon moi m'empêche aussi inconsciemment de m'intéresser à qui que ce soit.

Il me dit que de son point de vue, j'ai bien fait d'aller de l'avant avec Nathaniel, même si c'est dommage que notre relation se soit terminée sur une dispute ; puis que cela ne sert à rien de se forcer à sortir avec des personnes qui ne suscitent aucun intérêt particulier chez moi, juste pour essayer de déclencher l'impossible. En revanche, ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est que la prochaine fois que je ressens de l'intérêt pour une personne, je n'hésite pas à me lancer, peu importe mes chances de réussite. On peut parfois être surpris de ce que les gens pensent sans le laisser paraître.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et la scène de ma dernière visite me revient en tête. Je le trouve beau, et sexy, avec ses discours de sage qui n'ont pas l'air de lui demander le moindre effort, comme si la clairvoyance en toutes situations était innée chez lui. Je le trouve bien patient, aussi, de m'écouter geindre sur mes petits soucis existentiels alors qu'il a traversé des moments bien plus difficiles quelques années plus tôt, et pourrait très bien trouver tout cela insignifiant.

Sur un coup de tête, prise de court par ma propre spontanéité, je me relève sur le coude et l'embrasse. Sur la bouche. Mon visage vire au cramoisi quand je réalise ma bêtise, et je me redresse pour me confondre en excuses, écrasant mes mains sur mes yeux et mes joues comme si cela allait m'aider à disparaître.

_« Oh la la Lys' je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris vraiment ! Mais quelle imbécile ! Pardon pardon pardon ! »_

Je n'ose plus retirer mes doigts de devant mon visage, par peur de croiser ses iris dépareillés voilés par une colère muette. Je tombe des nues quand je le sens prendre mes mains dans les siennes, les immobiliser le long de mon buste, et réitérer l'expérience que j'ai tentée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il m'embrasse, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus franchement, en libérant mes mains pour passer ses doigts dans mes boucles et derrière ma nuque. J'oublie tout mon embarras pour profiter de l'instant, et bon sang, je dois avouer que c'est plutôt agréable.

On passe quelques minutes à se regarder, sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, du moins. Je crois que Lysandre est moins perturbé que moi, parce qu'il finit par prendre la parole, comme s'il avait juste attendu que mon attention quitte définitivement ses lèvres pour se recentrer sur son discours. Il sourit.

_« Quand je te conseillais de te lancer, je ne pensais pas que tu appliquerais ce conseil aussitôt. »_

Ma bouche se tord en une moue qui se veut embarrassée et coupable, bien que plus le temps passe, moins je regrette ce petit épisode à la conclusion fort sympathique. Il retire un brin de paille qui s'est logé sur le dessus de ma tête, et poursuit.

_« Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Jusqu'ici, tu affirmais toujours haut et fort que tu ne souhaitais pas te poser, alors je n'avais jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit te concernant. Je pense que si j'étais amené à passer ma vie sans moitié, je m'en porterai relativement bien, contrairement à bon nombre de personnes. En revanche, s'il s'agit de toi, et que tu te sens prête à me faire confiance pour essayer quelque chose d'un peu officiel… Je serais plutôt partant. Je sais qu'on s'entend bien, et que je te trouve très jolie. La balle est dans ton camp. »_

Alors là… Je me sens foudroyée sur place. Si je m'attendais à un tel discours ! Pourtant, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, ce n'est pas la peur qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire : c'est… L'excitation. Les mots de Lys' me vont droit au cœur ; et je réalise que si c'est avec lui, la perspective d'une relation plus sérieuse ne me fait pas si peur que ça. Je lui fais déjà confiance, je me sens à l'aise, et il me plait de plus en plus… Je sens mes hormones s'emballer à vitesse grand V.

_« Jeu, set et match alors. »_

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. C'est un « _oui_ » franc et définitif pour moi. Partons ensemble affronter le défi d'une relation avec un grand R. Quelques instants plus tard, de nouveau sur le dos, noyée dans la paille et les caresses, je me dis que c'est franchement la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis bien des années.


End file.
